


The Albatross

by islasands



Series: Three in a Bed and No-one Said [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Love Triangle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands





	The Albatross

The months went by and they became inseparable. Their relationship was the first Adam had experienced where trust was a non-issue. With Kezia, whose emotional  pulse was egotistically beyond needing the stimulus of social flattery, he could relax, let his guard down. His friends and family were not exactly supportive. “He’s not himself,” they would say. “He’s never been reclusive, never.” And they were right. Adam was increasingly happier to withdraw rather than come forward when he was mixing socially. His famous lack of filter was being replaced by a tendency to be non-committal in conversation. He laughed less often and drank too much.

 Adam was thinking these things over as they drove out of the city precinct and into the beautifully empty countryside. They drove without talking but only because nothing needed to be said. They had spent the previous night making and listening to music. Kezia had broken up with her girlfriend and was celebrating with a new song. Earlier they had watched a documentary on the wandering albatross, magnificently solitary birds who can spend up to seven years at sea without once going ashore. The documentary showed a bird who had been injured, but not critically. They mended the wing, were careful to make physical contact minimal, but the bird still died. “From being handled,” the narrator said. It had made a deep impression on Kezia.

_Seven years at sea and then we will mate_

_I have caught stars in my gullet_

_To feed our love_

_My breast is the colour of storms_

_And I wear the fragrance of the sea_

_I am flying to you dressed in white_

 Kezia abruptly stopped. Adam was sitting at a table with his head on his hands, listening. Kezia took off her guitar and came to sit opposite him at the table. Adam sat up and pushed back his chair. ‘Your hair looks ready to harvest,” Kezia said. “I saw a wheat field at night, once, and it looked like that, silver on top.”

“I want that song,” he said. “I want it for the Grammies.”

Kezia frowned. “You can do what you like with it. But aren’t you doing Second Sight?”

“Transcribe it for me,” he said. “I want it on piano.”

Now, as they drove down the winding road to the cottage he went over the song in his mind. It stayed there, singing to itself, late into the night when they went skinny-dipping in the cove. By the time Kezia had come out of the water and was doing handstands on the shore he had deciphered its meaning. Well, the meaning he wanted to extract, at any rate. He watched her carefully. She looked so straight and delicately strong, her bare chest as unadorned as a man’s, her fingers constantly feeling the air, her every movement as artless as a child’s. Not since that first meeting had he felt aroused, but now he ached. He made no effort to hide his feelings when Kezia came running towards him. Nor did she appear to notice.

But when they went back to the cottage Adam wrapped a towel around his waist. They stood on the deck to do some moon-viewing. It was a full moon that seemed to reciprocate their inquiry. It’s steady gaze drilled into Adam’s eyes, right into his mind, to shine on the dark lake of his thoughts.

“It’s looking back,” he observed. And then, without warning, “Kiss me.”

“No,” Kezia said.

“Why not,” Adam asked.

“I don’t want to,” she replied.

Adam, undeterred, looked at her hand that was resting on the deck railing. Her hands were slender, with long fingers, each terminating with a distinctive half moon.

“Look at me and say it,” he said. “You’ve never lied to me before.”

Kezia slowly turned around. Her expression was troubled.

“Hah!" Adam cried. “You do!” He reached out for her. Their first kiss was not in the least exploratory or hurried. They brushed lips lightly as though their lips were brushes. They carried on kissing as he carried her into the house. He laid her on the bed.

“You’ll break me with that thing,” she said, when he dropped the towel. “This is unlikely to prove satisfying, to either of us,” she added when he laid down on top of her.

“I don’t want to be satisfied,” Adam said. “I’m staking a claim.”

Almost clinically he investigated between her legs.

“You’re wet, and it’s not from swimming,” he said. She smiled her slow smile and as always it broke over him like a wave. The crash of it, the sparkle of its foam, made him want to dive. He pushed  inside her so violently Kezia cried out,”Fuck!”

She was so slight, so weightless beneath him, he felt alarmed. He pushed harder. He linked to her gaze. “Marry me,” he said. “After we’re through here, “ he thrust upwards, “we’ll get in the car and go somewhere and you’ll marry me.”

Kezia’s hands were pulling at his hair. "We can’t."” She returned the pressure of his hips with pressure from her own. “We’re gay. Remember. We can’t do this either.” They both laughed.

But  all of a sudden Adam, exultant with the knowledge that they would do exactly as he proposed, was ready to fuck. Strength flowed into his being from her acquiescence, which was less of a surrender to his greater physical powers than it was a bird’s instinctive utilization of the wind.

“I want you to fly towards me, like your song,” he said, when he was finished with her.

“I haven’t done that before,’ she said calmly.

He laughed. He pulled her on top of him.

“Neither have I,” he said.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Kezia frowned at him. “Dildos aren't the same,” she said, by way of stating a fact. She put her hands down the bed and felt herself and felt the sheets. She sniffed her fingers. "I thought I wet myself," she said. "But it's not. I think it's girl ejaculate." She held her fingers to his nose. He sniffed them appreciately. "What do you think?" she asked.

Adam thought about it. He brushed her hair off her face. “I want to fuck you while you play the piano,” he replied. “Do you think we could manage that? In the morning. Before we get married.”

Kezia pushed out her lips and twisted up one corner. “Oh, okay,” she said. He smiled at her, and patted her lips back into beautiful shape. He knew her interest and focus had shifted. His own was shifting too, A blind was being drawn down. The lake of his mind became black with depth. Peace. Sleep. He hardly noticed Kezia's departure. He fell asleep listening to the faltering sounds of the song she was working on.


End file.
